


Potter's Delicacies

by PollyWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Artist Draco Malfoy, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Chubby Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy Has a Sweet Tooth, Feeding, H/D Food Fair 2018, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Patissier Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Stuffing, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/pseuds/PollyWeasley
Summary: Draco thinks a quiet life is just what he ever needed in his life. He’s got good friends, a nice independent job as an artist, and an exclusive pâtissier just for himself. He doesn’t think much of why Potter likes to feed him treats so often, he’s just that weird. Even if Draco wants to have something with him, Potter is just a nice, good friend who likes to see him enjoying fancy treats. Right?





	Potter's Delicacies

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt #[130](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1E_uQJlIb5C6nLnMg8VrUUnrKtyx16is1FLbyvoxLEik/edit):  
>  **Food Theme:** stuffing kink/sweet tooth
> 
>  **Scenario:** Harry is delighted to discover that Draco shares his sweet tooth, and even more delighted when he finds out how much that pale, pointy git can put away. He begins to bake cakes and sweets more frequently...just to watch Draco eat them. He quickly becomes enamored of the way Draco's usually flat belly swells when he's eaten too much, as well as the unbridled pleasure and gusto with which he consumes his favorite treats. Bonus for oblivious!Draco not realizing just how interested Harry is in his eating habits until Harry has all but pounced on him mid-tart. Whether or not they were in an established relationship is up to you!
> 
>  **Additions:** finger sucking, belly rubs, Draco unlearns years of snooty table manners when he's engrossed in his sweets.
> 
> I had the inspiration for writing this fic after binge watching Zumbo's Just Desserts. I know I could never make such complex desserts like him, but here we are. XD Thank you, _Goose_ for beta'ing this fic! You are awesome! 
> 
> Also, I know nothing about dessert making. Be warned.

Draco opened his sketchbook and his palette of watercolours. He didn’t know that he would eventually enjoy painting when he was in school, but in the last few years, he couldn’t breathe if he didn’t have his watercolours with him. This passion began a good three years ago when, after a year of finishing his Eighth Year at Hogwarts (for those who decided to go back and finish their N.E.W.T.s), their classmates decided to throw a party for everyone who entered Hogwarts in 1991. Or those who were still alive, at least. A month before the party, they drew secret santas. Draco drew Hannah Abbott, and because he didn’t know exactly what the Hufflepuff would like, he gave her a potions kit for being a Healer. He, in turn, received a gift from Hermione, who for some reason gave him a kit of watercolours paints and brushes.

 

It took him a few months to actually start using it, but once he started, he couldn’t stop.

 

In the last year, then, Draco got into the habit of leaving home, going to a local patisserie and drawing. His favourite, oddly enough, was Potter's. When he entered _Potter's Delicacies_ , it was more like a way to show Pansy that he didn’t really resent him and wasn’t afraid of Potter's reaction to his years at school. However, Draco was taken aback to be greeted with a smile and a ' _you finally showed up here’_.

 

Since then, Draco showed up at least three times a week on the patisserie, ordered a croissant and coffee, and drew. And from that first moment, he always got a different dessert, courtesy of Potter.

 

Draco didn’t know why Potter gave him those sweets, but he didn’t want to question him either. They were delicious. He devoured every bit as if he would never eat again in his life. Each nuance and taste was wonderful, and Draco had to control himself not to moan amongst the other customers. Probably because of that habit, he had gained a lot of weight since he had begun to visit the place.

 

Not that Draco was very different from what he was before, but after the war, he always had a weight bordering on malnutrition. He spent at least two years being very thin, his face even sharper than it was in his childhood. When he began to gain weight, he looked healthier, his face less thin and cadaverous. Now he had a little more flesh around his bones, and he admitted that he could lose a little belly fat, but overall, he wasn’t uncomfortable with his weight gain, especially when his mother smiled every day when she saw him in admiration of how healthy he looked, though.

  


He blamed Potter for his weight gain, but what to do when the man made the best treats that Draco had ever tasted? The only thing Draco could do to repay him, besides paying for his croissant and coffee, was to sketch his desserts, which Potter refused to charge him or accept any money for.

  


Draco was finishing sketching his mother's garden in his sketchbook when a small plate was placed in front of him. He lifted his head, looking at Potter, who had a chuckle on his lips.

  


“You told me that I hadn’t served you chocolate for a long time, so…” Potter looked a little nervous, as if Draco's opinion mattered, and even though he didn’t want to, Draco felt immensely powerful in that position. His opinion was something Potter needed. He smiled, looking at the dessert.

 

“What do we have today, Potter?” he asked, and the patissier sat in the chair in front of Draco to present his dessert. He had his thick hair in a bun on his head, probably taking off the cap he wore normally before exiting the kitchen into the lounge. He liked to greet customers, talk to the older ones, introduce himself to the new ones, while Daphne Greengrass rolled his eyes behind the cash register as if she disapproved of her boss's attitude. Draco knew she only did it to provoke him. No one who worked with Potter could be angry with him. After he'd actually met him, Draco found it impossible to be upset with him for long.

 

“Nothing too complex. It is a bitter chocolate tart, with a layer of hazelnut mousse on top, decorated with crunchy chocolate and hazelnuts on the mousse. Ah, there's also a strawberry syrup next to it to break the chocolate bitterness,” Potter explained, pointing every thing on the plate. Draco felt his mouth water, though it was something quite simple in front of him. “I hope you like it.”

 

“I'm sure I'll like it,” Draco said with a slight smile, feeling a little strange to have Potter’s attention. He didn’t want to think about it too much, after all, he had to admit that he liked all that attention ... And the sweets, of course.

 

Somehow it seemed that Potter already understood what Draco liked to do. He got up and went to greet other customers, while Draco prepared another sheet of his sketchbook to draw that dessert. It had several pages stuffed with all the desserts Potter had ever served. Some repeated, some completely different, some that he never saw again because he hated it - Draco admitted that he wasn’t a fan of peppermint, and Potter never gave him any dessert with that flavour ever again.

 

It didn’t take too long. It was just a rough draft, even though Draco was working with watercolour, and he always liked to give the finishing touches home. Finally, he moved the mobile watercolour kit aside and the notebook, opened to dry, and prepared himself to taste the dessert.

  


Potter appeared at his table a few seconds before Draco took the first spoonful. Draco laughed quietly. For some reason, Potter always wanted to see him eat, and Draco didn’t care about that at all. He concentrated on the dessert, spoon after spoon, controlling himself not to moan as he felt the chocolate mix with the hazelnut and the strawberry on his tongue. He forgot all the ways he had learned over the years in training at the Manor, and he simply delighted himself in the wonderful desserts Potter gave him. Draco only came back to himself when he licked the spoon, and his eyes met Potter's, who watched him as if hypnotized.

 

“Good?” Potter asked in a low, husky voice that made all of Draco's hair stand on end.

 

“As always,” Draco replied, putting the spoon on the plate once more. “Thank you.”

 

“You're welcome.” Potter replied, picking up the little plate to take it back to the kitchen, along with the one Draco had consumed before, but he didn’t get up immediately. In fact, Harry stared at him for a few seconds before speaking. “What do you do with all the drawings?”

  


Draco frowned, thinking a little about that question.

  


“Generally, I make a more beautiful version at home and put it in my portfolio,” he said, closing his stuff. He had been so long in the patisserie that it was getting dark. It was time to go home.

  


“So you have a portfolio full of desserts?” Harry asked, laughing a little, which made Draco laugh a little too, even though he tried to disguise it.

 

“Yeah. I like desserts. What's the problem?”

 

“None. But I'd like to see them someday. I get only to see the drafts,” Harry commented, standing up this time, his eyes still fixed on Draco's. Draco took a deep breath, feeling a shiver take over him by the intensity of that look, but also rising to pay his bill.

 

“You can always come by my house with a cake.” Draco winked before heading to Daphne to pay. He was referring to the house where he now lived with his mother, still in Wiltshire, but relatively far from the Manor, which was closed. Honestly, he didn’t want to go in there anymore, though he couldn’t conceive the idea of destroying it. Who knows? Maybe in the future he could make it into a museum?

 

He said goodbye to everyone as he always did, receiving a handshake from Potter that seemed to last longer than necessary. Draco didn’t like to delude himself and read certain things between the lines, so he became convinced that nothing was happening, obviously.

 

Draco liked how his life was now. It was peaceful. He had no formal work, but was relatively well-known for his paintings. His style was much more cartoonesque than realistic - disregarding the sketches he made of Potter's desserts, of course - but still a fair number of people found it fun to have their cartoons drawn and framed. Draco thought this had to do with the war being over and people wanting something fun, different from realistic paintings.

 

It was good to open the door and feel at home, as he hadn’t felt in the mansion for a long time. His mother was having tea while reading some witches’ book, which Draco had probably read, but refused to admit, of course. He greeted her with a kiss on the head and left her for the moment. He knew one shouldn’t interrupt anyone in the middle of their reading.

 

Even though he was full, he picked up a cup of tea, which was under a preservation spell, and went to his bedroom.

 

His room was his temple. Draco loved how he managed to make that bedroom so comfortable, with all his books, sketchbooks, paints, brushes, sheets of paper and more watercolours paints, some bought, others that were gifts from his friends. He had a huge watercolour sketchbook Potter had given him as a Christmas present the year before, and it was always on his desk. It was where Draco did most of his drawings and sketches, and he was very happy to simply sit there and work.

 

The rest of the night was quite quiet, just like the other days. Often, Draco thought about maybe going out with his friends - Pansy and Blaise often called him to go to nightclubs and parties - but Draco simply didn’t really feel like it. In fact, he felt that, after everything that happened in his teens, the only thing he really liked was the sense of completeness and calmness. That was a feeling that being in Potter's patisserie would give him, and all the desserts as well.

 

Draco didn’t regret being a little anti-social - or rather, simply being quieter. His friends were still there - with the addition of some Gryffindors, annoying as they sometimes were. Draco felt good in the life he had now, and maybe the only thing that would make him even better would be...

 

Well, maybe if he could tell Potter what he felt.

 

It wasn’t just the food and the place that made him feel good. Talking to Potter every week, knowing that he was preparing all of those sweets for him only, made him more and more in love. He didn’t know why Potter was so fond of feeding him, honestly, but he hoped he would never change. It was just something of their own, something that Draco knew Potter didn’t share with anyone, and deep down, he hoped Potter would feel the same way.

 

That was how it went every day. Draco's sketchbooks were increasingly full of drawings, and Harry's food was getting more and more into what Draco liked. Caramel cakes, sophisticated little desserts that appealed to his eyes and palate... And the way Potter looked at him, as if all he wanted was that Draco would eat and love every little piece of each of the desserts. Draco knew Potter also made the breads and croissants and all the other things in the patisserie, but there was something special about the desserts that Draco couldn’t tell what it was. Something that made Potter get out of his way to simply watch him.

 

The days passed, and Draco didn’t remember exactly the invitation he had made to Potter a few weeks ago. Still, on a particularly monotonous day, especially since his mother had gone out to shop with her sister - with whom she had started to speak again a few months ago - Potter appeared with a box of decorated cake at his door. Draco felt his cheeks burn, and he smiled involuntarily at the man outside. Potter wore jeans and a T-shirt, so different from his usual uniform, and he seemed exceptionally relaxed. Draco's heart leapt into his chest, and he had to control himself so he wouldn’t play dumb in front of Potter. He could be in love, but he wasn’t going to simply melt like a fifteen year old Hufflepuff when they saw Gilderoy Lockhart.

 

“I hope I didn’t show up at a bad time.” Potter pulled him out of his inner monologue, and Draco opened the door wider, shaking his head with a roll of his eyes.

 

“You can’t make it worse on such a dull day, Potter. But I really hope that this thing in your hands is a cake,” Draco commented, closing the door after Potter entered.

 

“It's a cake. Actually, I came here for two reasons. The first one, is that you told me that I could come to your house any day with a cake,” Potter said, and Draco frowned, because he didn’t immediately remember, but he wouldn’t disagree. Potter appearing with a cake in his house was one of the best things that could happen in his day. “Secondly, because I want to hire you for a job.”

 

“Hire me to...?”

 

“Well... To draw my cake, of course.” Potter walked to the dining room, placing the box on the table and opening it.

  


It was a beautiful cake. It had two levels, covered with a bright chocolate glaze and assorted fruit ornaments, from small blueberries to juicy red strawberries. Draco licked his lips. He didn’t want to draw that, he wanted to eat every last bit. From experience, he knew it would be deliciously soft and moist on the inside. He could feel the filling of chocolate buttercream on his tongue, as well as the glaze and fruit.

 

“Well... Hmm... Usually I meet the person before to make a budget…” Draco said, still not taking his eyes off that cake. He struggled a little with himself to get a look at Potter's face, and he regretted it. It looked _even more_ delicious than the cake.

 

“The price doesn’t matter. And if you can’t do this one, it’s fine. I can bring a new one on another occasion,” Harry said, and looked away, looking rather embarrassed. He put his hands in his pockets, as if he didn’t know what to do with them. “I ... I brought this one for you. Mainly.”

 

Draco looked at him with some admiration at that moment. Potter seemed to have no idea how attractive he was. He was the kind of person that opened their closet and put on the first clothes they saw. That gave up on looking after their unruly hair, even though Draco knew those strands were extremely soft. His heart beat faster once more, and Draco swallowed. No... He doubted Potter really would like him that way. He liked Draco for the admiration he had for food, nothing more. Maybe for the sarcastic jokes in the nights at the pub, or his drawings. Draco didn’t really know. What he knew, however, was that Potter could have anyone. Anyone in the wizarding world, literally. He was rich, famous, handsome. He was the savior of the wizarding world, for Merlin's sake! Potter was the sun, and could be the owner of anyone's heart. Why would he choose Draco, of all people?

 

“I can make this sacrifice for you, Potter.” Draco rolled his eyes, speaking in the most bored tone he could. Potter beamed at the sound of those words, and Draco asked him to wait there. He went to his studio, picking up a camera and going back to Harry. Carefully, he set the cake on the table and took several pictures from various angles. It was always better to work with the physical object than a picture, but he didn’t want to start working at that moment. To be honest, he wanted a slice of that cake _right now_.

 

After taking the pictures, he set the camera aside. He could get the pictures later, or even on the next day. Potter hadn’t given him a deadline, and he wanted to work carefully on it.

 

“Eat with me?” Draco asked, pointing at the cake.

 

“If you insist…” Potter said, and he looked very excited for some reason. Now that he tried to remember, Draco had never seen him eat any of the desserts he prepared - maybe that was why Potter had an enviable physique, while Draco could lose a few pounds, maybe return to his teenage weight. Nowadays, however, he didn’t care. Maybe, if there was a chance with Potter, he would worry more. At the moment, having the man as his friend was enough.

 

If there was something Draco liked, it was dessert. As a kid, he couldn’t really eat as he wanted. He always had to worry about the etiquette at the table, eat with proper cutlery, have a certain posture and an exact number of bites. Now, an adult, and not afraid to disappoint his parents, he ate the way he wanted to: _with pleasure_. He put the plates for him and Potter on the table, and a generous slice of cake for both of them. There was so much stuffing and glaze that Draco couldn’t resist licking the tips of his chocolate-soaked fingers.

 

At that moment, he forgot that Potter was watching him. When the first bite of cake touched his tongue, Draco moaned softly with the taste. He didn’t stop at that first bite. He continued eating, closing his eyes between bites, gulping and preparing himself for the next forkful. He finished the first slice quickly, then served himself a second. He knew some people felt sick of eating too much sweet, but Draco didn’t. He needed sweets to survive. He knew it was unhealthy, but the truth is that he never spent money on sweets. He only ate them when Potter presented him with a dessert, which was often enough to make him happy about it.

 

Draco turned his eyes to Potter at last, his second slice almost in half. Potter hadn’t eaten anything, and he was staring at Draco. His breathing was heavy and Potter obviously breathed through his mouth.

 

Before Draco could ask anything, Potter brought a hand up to his face, wiping the corner of his mouth with his thumb. He then brought his thumb to his mouth and sucked it, his tongue passing through the chocolate drop as if it were over the artist's mouth. Draco felt his mouth fill with water, and his breathing seemed to fail along with the warm sensation that took over his body.

 

“Potter... What…” He tried to ask, but Potter silenced him with a _‘shhh’_ and got up from his chair. Potter grabbed hold of Draco's chair with one hand and his chin with the other, lifting his head before giving him a kiss, which was both respectful and desperate.

 

Draco opened his mouth immediately, feeling the sweetness of Potter's tongue inside his lips and moaning involuntarily against them. He closed his eyes as Potter deepened that kiss. Draco didn’t want to think about why Potter was doing this, he simply indulged in that kiss as if it were one of Potter's desserts.

 

The kiss lasted a few seconds or a lifetime, Draco couldn’t remember. When Potter pulled away from him, there was an intense glow in his green eyes, and he swallowed hard.

 

“I want you so much…” Potter murmured, and Draco just nodded. Deep in his mind, there was a question mark. Why? Why did Potter want him? But at that moment, Draco just wanted to surrender. He didn’t want to think about the consequences or the _whys_. He only wanted Potter with him, in his bed, on top of him…

 

“Come with me.” Draco took him by the hand, rising from the chair and leading him to his room.

Potter behaved all the way to Draco's room, but as soon as he closed the door, Potter was on him again. Draco felt his back against the wooden door and his mouth was captured in a warm kiss. He stood on tiptoes to be more comfortable, hugging Potter by the neck and letting the other hold him. Draco felt Potter’s big hands tighten on his back, his fingers sinking into his soft flesh. He was, for the first time, very aware that he wasn’t as skinny as before, but the moan of pleasure Potter let out as he touched his body made Draco forget it almost immediately.

 

Taking initiative, Draco moved his mouth away from his, pushing him to the bed and making him sit down. With a smile, Potter took off his T-shirt, and took off his shoes with his feet, bending down only to get rid of his socks. Draco used this time to take off his shirt and trousers, only wearing his pants. Potter lifted his arms, and Draco didn’t wait to sit on his lap and kiss him again. His lover's hands descended to his arse immediately, pulling Draco further against his lap. Draco could feel how hard he was, and his own body was also warm, burning, wanting desperately to feel more of Potter against him.

 

“Potter…” he pleaded against his mouth, and the other shook his head.

 

“No... Harry... I'm Harry.”

 

“Harry…” The name sounded strange on his tongue, but Draco felt his body catch fire as he spoke that name. “I want you, Harry…”

 

Harry smiled at him, holding him tightly and turning them on the bed, placing Draco lying under him. Draco rested his hands on the mattress and pushed himself to the top of the bed, while Potter - no, _Harry_ \- undid the rest of his clothes.

 

Harry Potter naked was a work of art. His skin was tanned by Quidditch, his hair ruffled, his eyes intense green and... Merlin, what he had between his legs. Draco smiled, impressed. He wanted to make some joke with _desserts_ , but he thought it best to leave it to the future when they did it again.

 

He shivered just thinking of another time.

 

Quickly, he took his own pants off and spread his legs in an explicit invitation. Harry approached him as if he were hypnotized. He touched Draco's knees, sliding his hands down his thighs and following down to his waist, where he squeezed with admiration.

 

“You're so beautiful…” Harry said, his eyes watching Draco from his face to his body and back to his face. “You don’t know how hard it was to control myself this whole time... Every time I saw you eating so willingly…”

 

“Was... Was it why you kept looking...?” Draco asked, and Potter nodded before he started to kiss his neck. Draco didn’t want to ask anything more, he would have time for it in the future. He moved his head, showing off his neck so that Potter had more room to work with. Harry rested his knees on the sides of Draco's arse, the Slytherin's legs on top of his, one on each side. Draco hugged him with his legs, pulling him closer.

 

Harry lowered the kisses to his chest, breathing in the scent of his pale, soft skin. He wrapped one of his nipples in his mouth, pressing with his tongue before sucking the turgid point. Draco felt his back arch from the bed, a long moan coming from his lips as Harry played with his body.

 

He followed with kisses to his belly, squeezing it with his hands, admiring the way his fingers marked the alabaster skin. Before Draco could say anything, he felt his cock suddenly being swallowed, a hot, wet sensation enveloping him completely. Draco wasn’t very big so it wasn’t that hard, but it was unexpected still. He widened his eyes, his whole body shivering, a long, hoarse moan coming from his throat. Harry held him tighter at the waist, holding him in place as he bobbed his head up and down, sucking him and pressing with his tongue.

 

Draco felt as though he was floating on a cloud. His hands gripped Potter's hair tightly, and his hips moved against his mouth uncontrollably.

 

Potter pulled away too quickly to the taste of Draco, who whimpered at the loss. Harry wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, smiling even though he was a little out of breath.

 

“I want to see you come while I'm deep inside you,” Harry said, and Draco spread his legs even wider. Yes, he really wanted that.

 

“Then come... Quick…” Harry smiled, reaching out his hand to where his clothes were and summoning his wand. It seemed that Harry was as desperate for this as Draco, because he decided to use a preparation spell instead of preparing Draco with his fingers, which the artist thanked. He didn’t want to wait a second. Harry then to conjured some lube with his wand in his hand, slicking his cock, and then Draco’s arsehole too. Even though he was ready, Harry wanted to play with him for a while, shoving two well-oiled fingers inside him. His arsehole squeezed Harry's fingers as if he didn’t want them to leave, and the feeling was wonderful. It had been a long time since Draco had had sex, and that was almost enough to leave him on the edge of the abyss.

 

Harry soon positioned himself between his legs, leaving one spread with one hand, and with the other, holding the base of his cock. He pushed himself against Draco, slowly gliding through the ring until he was inside. Draco groaned at the characteristic sting, holding both his legs to aid him in the process.

 

Then Harry was completely inside, and he bit his lips hard, as if he was controlling himself not to go too fast.

 

“Harry…” Draco put his hands on the other's face, hugging his waist with his legs and looking the man in the eye. “Fuck me.”

 

Harry didn’t need another invitation. He took both of Draco's hands and held them to the bed on top of his head, moving against him, first slowly, but increasing speed with each thrust. Draco closed his eyes, feeling that he could explode at any moment. He wanted that so much, for so long! He squeezed Harry's hands, staring the Gryffindor's face, unable to look away.

 

When Harry bit his lower lip, his brows furrowed with pleasure, Draco could no longer control the explosion inside his body. He squeezed Harry even more with his legs, holding him deep inside him as he poured himself over his own body. It was intense, strong, and long pleasure, especially when he felt Harry throbbing inside himself, pulsing and emptying hot liquid inside his body.

 

Draco closed his eyes, releasing Harry's hands to hug him. Potter's weight was hot on top of him, and he still hadn’t let go of his waist. After a while, his legs slipped, and Harry slid off him, lying beside him.

 

Harry had his eyes closed and his breathing even. Draco couldn’t resist lying down on his side, smiling with the slight burn between his legs.

 

“Are we together?” Harry asked, turning to Draco and opening his eyes. For the first time, Draco realised the man was without his glasses. When had he taken them off?

 

“Do you want us to be together?”

 

“I want you to be my boyfriend. I want to be your boyfriend,” Harry said, licking his lips.

 

Draco didn’t answer immediately. First, he had a question to ask.

 

“Why do you keep looking at me? When I eat?”

 

Harry looked surprised by the question, since he obviously expected a yes or no. He seemed to think a little before answering.

 

“You eat with such passion. It's as if nothing in the universe matters. You're so free when you have a dessert. I... I always wanted to see that kind of freedom in you,” Harry said. “Besides... As you moan and lick your lips... It's so sexy. I... I could not control myself today.”

 

Draco smiled, finding it so bizarre and unexpected.

 

“You're strange, Potter,” Draco said, and Harry smiled, shrugging. “But I'll take it. I also want to be your boyfriend. If you promise me you'll cook for me whenever I want.”

 

“Every day, Draco,” Harry answered, placing a soft kiss on his lips. “All the days of my life, if you’ll have me.”

 

Draco smiled but didn’t respond. In his eyes, it was obvious that he’d have him. All the days of his life.

 

**\- Fin -**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! All comments are extremely welcome either here or on [Livejournal](https://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/148043.html).


End file.
